


Grant 2.0

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [108]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Beginnings, Project Looking Glass, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Hers was not the only body she'd made from the Framework.





	Grant 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



Hers was not the only body Aida had made from the Framework, her charge, haven for all its residents' deepest desires. _Through the looking glass…_ he went and somewhere appeared as a piece of reality once more.

"Skye?"

"I see you didn't get your right memories back," she commented, wry as ever above his medical bed.

"Where—?"

"Rescued from the rubble and stashed in a secret location in outer space." She gave him a small smile.

A memory niggled. "Daisy?"

She caught in her breath, wrapped her fingers through his. "Hi, Grant Ward 2.0. Nice to meet you again."


End file.
